Emilio Sabatino
Emilio Sabatino is a recurring character in the Pizza No Come Film Series. He is portrayed by Ryan Grier. In the distant future, Emilio works to prevent the distribution of pizzas in the United States of America. He is brothers with Antonio Sabatino, who shares the same job as him - though the two aren't on the best terms ever since Antonio didn't follow Emilio's Fakebook account. This drove the brothers apart, despite them sharing the same occupation. Emilio continued delivering empty pizza boxes to the Fat Clan, but it appears he was drawn into the organization at some point. Biography Backstory At some point, Emilio took on the occupation of upholding the ban of pizzas in the United States, and he was seemingly instrumental in helping his brother Antonio to get the same job. He and Antonio set off to fight the Fat Clan, a group of gang members dedicated to bringing pizzas back into the world. Emilio often rides around in a black car while making "deliveries", which involved giving empty pizza boxes to members of the Fat Clan before killing them. Pizza Won't Come Emilio and Antonio head to a park to deliver two pizzas to a pair of gang members. As they stroll through the park, Emilio wonders why their boss sent them both out for this deliery, and Antonio believes it's because he's Emilio's brother. Emilio retorts that he got Antonio the job, and denounces Antonio's attitude before setting off into the park. After walking across a small bridge, Antonio opts to stay back and watch the exchange between Emilio and the gang members. Emilio walks over to two gang members - Mr. Malice and the Mighty Goon, and offers them the pizzas. The goons try paying with an IOU, which Emilio refuses to accept and calls over Antonio. Antonio runs over and laughs at the strange appearance of the Mighty Goon, who wears sun glasses over a large ski mask. Emilio reprimands him for his poor behavior, and to make up for it, Antonio tells the Mighty Goon to follow him on Fakebook. Emilio is infuriated upon learning that Antonio has a Fakebook account, and starts screaming at him for not following his account. The tense relationship between the brothers quickly reaches a breaking point, as they start fighting in the middle of the park. After the Mighty Goon mistakenly bludgeons Mr. Malice with the pizza box, the brothers run off and continue fighting. Emilio wrestles Antonio to the ground and starts beating him up, but The Chimp suddenly intervenes, throwing Emilio aside and telling him to leave. Emilio runs across the bridge and returns to his car. As he's about to get in, he looks to the viewer and angrily says "pizza won't come". Pizza No Come Emilio drove his car into an elementary school parking lot to deliver two pizzas to four gang members. After stopping his car, Emilio walks over to the gang members, and asks if they ordered the pizzas. The Humble Goon asks how much the pizza will cost, to which the Hungry Goon angrily demands that he be fed. The Money Goon reaches into his jeans and pulls out the wallet, which the Hungry Goon whacks out of his hands; the Humble Goon then takes the wallet and offers it to Emilio, who accepts it. Emilio then gives the pizzas to the Worshipping Goon, who gives them to the Hungry Goon. When he opens the first box, he finds that it's empty, and starts shaking furiously. The goon throws the first box at the Worshipping Goon, and the second at Emilio, who opens it and unveils a laser gun. Emilio subsequently kills the Humble, Hungry and Money Goons with the gun before heading back to his car. As he gets into the vehicle, he turns to the viewer and says "pizza no come". Pizza Will Come Emilio makes a cameo in Pizza Will Come. After Antonio severs ties with The Chimp, and finds Renny in the trunk of his car, Emilio drives into the elementary school parking lot and stops near the school. He gets out of his car and watches his brother from a distance, vengeful. Between Films At some point, Emilio was driven into a deranged state of mind, which results in his actions in Pizza Must Come. This has yet to be explained in the series. Pizza Must Come Emilio makes an extended cameo in Pizza Must Come. In a crazed state of mind, Emilio goes to a playground late at night with a birthday cake, a five gallon water bottle, and a bag of ice, while wearing a Minion costume. Emilio heads into the park and violently consumes the cake, water and ice, while a gang member named �� watches from a distance. Tired, Emilio sits with �� at a nearby bench. He opens his phone and sees Antonio's Fakebook account, which has messages that denounce Emilio - who he still hasn't followed. Enraged, Emilio repeatedly says "pizza must come", which he starts shouting viciously. Category:Characters Category:Pizza No Come Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Living Characters Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Pizza Won't Come Category:Pizza No Come Category:Pizza Will Come Category:Pizza Must Come